


Safe Word

by Crayonlighting



Series: My Assassin Love Life [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Agent As Unsub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spencer Reid as Unsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: When Spencer Reid meets Paige, the beautiful blonde, there's only one thing he wants to do to her.





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This story while all acts are consensual it does show some pretty explicit rape scenes. The scenes in this fictional story depict a fictional rape fantasy scene. Proceed with caution.

Safe Word

Spencer sits down on the pew in church, his hands clasped lightly in his lap, He’s not sure how long he’s been here, but he’s sure it’s been a few hours at least. He knows why he came to church, the same reason everyone else comes to church, or what he assumed everyone went to church for. He can’t help but think about the last time he was in a church, and it wasn’t work-related. He was struggling with addiction, and he saw no way out, so he went to church. Spencer understood the fundamentals of religion and faith, but he could never bring himself to blindly follow any given path of religion.

Now he was just getting upset, Spencer gives up on his thought, a long sigh leaving his lips. He must do something to get these thoughts out of his head, something. He knows they’re wrong, he knows that. But he also knows what he’s going to do when he leaves his holy space. This isn’t about him he tells himself, trying to make the act of what he was about to do a little more bearable.

The fact that the act is so easy for him, the mental understanding of why he’s about to do this, scares him a little bit, but this is what he does, he must understand to be any good at his job, and he was very good at his job. So, he knew exactly what kind of mindset he needed to be in, and with that, Spencer walks out of the church.

He doesn’t go home, no that’s not what he was doing tonight. Spencer walks through the city, looking inside the window of his favorite bookstore. It was his favorite for one reason and one reason only.

Paige smiles from behind the register, waving at Spencer from inside the shop, she wanted him to come in, but he looked like he had other plans. Spencer can’t help but stare. She was so beautiful, which made what he was going to do to her later, a little easier, but knowing exactly what he was going to do to her, made him sad at the same time.

Paige walks outside, standing right beside the door, “Hey Spence” she says happily.

“Hey,” he says back, letting himself look at her for a moment, she was wearing a red summer dress with yellow flowers, it was beautiful, and he knew in a matter of hours it would be ruined.

“Do you want to come in and talk?” she asks, flirting a bit, she secretly hoped he would.

“I can’t stay,” he says, “I have somewhere to be.”

“Oh,” she says sounding genuinely disappointed, “Next time then.”

“Yeah, next time,” he says softly, “I’ll see you around.”

Spencer walks down the street, leaving Paige staring after him in bewilderment, she knew he was strange, but he always came in and talked to her when she had some free time. She would make him coffee, and they would chat for about twenty minutes or until he had to leave. She starts to think that maybe he didn’t like her like that. Paige starts to think that this won’t work and that they’ll have to call the whole thing off. She sighs and goes back inside to finish her shift.

It’s not even an hour later, Spencer half can’t believe he just snuck into her apartment, he’s not sure what he’s expecting to find, but he thinks he might as well look around, get a better sense of what she’s about. Spencer closes the bedroom window leaving it as it was before he just came inside of it. Spencer leans over, turning on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room.

Cute, he thinks to himself, he thinks it’s almost unlike her at all, but then he thinks back to Paige’s red and yellow sundress, and he understands completely. He sits down on the bed, opening the bedside drawer, sifting through the contents. Some papers, a book, a romance novel. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he didn’t know her at all. But this was Paige we were talking about, he knew everything about her. Birthday, October 28th, 1980, Birthplace, Florida, Tampa. She followed her dreams to DC and ended up working part-time in the bookstore. Which is where Spencer met her. He was a little disappointed to find out the other girl, Cat, wasn’t working there anymore, but he had to say he did like Paige very much. Spencer can’t help but smirk to himself, as he searches through her bedroom, finding her pretty, lacy underwear, and an extensive drawer of sex toys, that he did not expect. It made it a little easier to think about what he was going to do to her.

What was Spencer going to do to her? Well rape her, is the exact answer to that question.

It took quite some time to come to terms with this, especially with what he did for a living, but this is what she wanted. He knew it was.

Spencer looks up, from the drawer when he hears the door unlock in the next room he looks down at his watch, she was home early tonight. Spencer quickly closes the drawer, slipping the underwear in his hand into his pocket, while he quietly turns the light off, and slips underneath the bed. He could hear her in the next room, she was talking on the phone.

“No, I think I’m just going to make some ramen, and take a long hot bath, and then watch Netflix in bed,” She says talking on the phone to her friend.

Spencer listens to her talk on the phone, secretly wishing she would shut the fuck up. When she walks into the bedroom, he can hear her breathing and he can smell her perfume. She smells like peony flowers and he can’t say it's not intoxicating. It almost makes him forget exactly what it is he came here for, but he soon remembers when he sees her slip off her shoes and walk into the bathroom without turning the light on. Spencer thinks that this would be his opportunity. He slips from under the bed, pressing his back against the wall before she could turn around and see him.

Paige turns around, her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder, she pauses for a minute before she turns back around, leaning over the bathtub turning on the water. Spencer hears music start playing from her phone, he thinks this is his chance to make his move. Spencer steps into the doorway, Paige’s blonde hair falling down her back as she types away on her phone, he walks up behind her, wrapping his hand around her mouth, keeping her quiet.

“Scream, and I’ll snap your neck,” he says softly pressing his lips against her ear before he leans down turning off the water faucet.

Spencer watches her eyes in the mirror, he can honestly say she looks scared, “Do you understand?” he asks.

She nods before Spencer removes his hand, she looks cautiously at him in the mirror for a moment, “Spencer” she says, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Don’t speak,” he says, running his hands down her sides, inhaling the scent of her perfume, for just a moment.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” she asks a shiver running down her spine as Spencer’s hands find their way underneath her dress.

“You know what I want,” he says, sliding his hand into her panties her body shivered, she was wet. Wet for him. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Spencer tears at the shoulders of her dress, ripping it straight down the back seam, “Undress, and don’t make me tell you again” he says, watching her clutch the remaining fabric of her torn and tattered dress.

“I know you heard me slut,” he says, watching her visibly shudder, he’s sure he can see a tear forming in the corner of her eye. He’s not sure if it was the tone of his voice that made her want to cry or the word slut.

Paige lets go of the torn dress, letting it pool around her feet for a moment, before she reaches up unclasping her bra, letting it fall onto the floor, “Please Spencer you don’t have to do this” she says quietly.

“Shut up, and take your clothes off,” he says raising his voice, he was tired of hearing her talk.

“Spencer please,” she says a single tear sliding down her cheeks. She immediately curses herself for letting her weakness show as she slides her panties off.

“I said shut up bitch,” he says, grabbing her arm, shoving her out of the bathroom, shoving her face down onto the bed.

She tries her hardest to stay quiet, but she can’t help it she knows exactly what is going to happen to her. “Spencer,” she says barely above a whisper, “you don’t need to do this, we’re friends.”

“We’re friends and girls like you would never even look at me,” he says harshly, “because I’m ‘too nice’ he snarled.

“I-I like you Spencer,” she says, “I’ve wanted to ask you out for weeks, but I’ve been too shy” she whispers softly, “Please Spencer, d-don’t do this,” she says when she hears Spencer’s belt buckle come undone, “please.”

Spencer groans, he wanted her to shut the hell up, he reaches over, grabbing a pillow, “let me make myself incredibly clear this time” he snarls, “shut the fuck up” he says shoving her face into the mattress, pressing the pillow over the back of her head, he can hear her start to cry for real this time.

Now Spencer didn’t really want to do this, but she left him no choice. He pulls out a condom from his pocket, before sliding his slacks off. Spencer watches the way she shakes underneath his hold, he wonders if he’s really hurting her for a minute, he gently strokes her hair wondering if he was being too rough.

Spencer wants to check on her, but he assumes if she wanted him to stop she would say the safe word. Spencer knows he could do this, he puts himself back into character before sliding the condom onto his erection.

Gripping onto her hips, Spencer thrusts his hips forward, sliding into her. Cat was so wet he didn’t need any extra lube. He was going to make sure not to call her Cat again this time. Well, he was going to try.

Cat whimpers softly beneath him, she couldn’t believe how good this felt, she couldn’t be sure if it was the angle or the force he was using, but she could feel herself dripping, and it was making her even more aroused.

Spencer thrusts his hips harder into her, he couldn’t help but notice how good it felt, how good she felt. It was enough to make him think about completely letting go and giving into to what he truly wanted.

“Please stop” she whimpers, gripping onto the bedsheets below her.

“Shut up, Paige” he growls, pushing her face further into the bed, as he thrusts his hips harder into her, his nails scratching slightly at her back.

Spencer thrusts his hips harder into her, surely bruising her hips with how hard he was holding her, but that doesn’t stop him. He slams his hips down harder into her, he can hear her whimpering beneath him, as she tugs on the sheets beneath them. He knows she wants to say something, maybe tell him to stop, but he knows that her tears are probably choking her, so she doesn’t speak.

A moment later she pushes back against him, her body throwing off his rhythm, Spencer growls, shoving her back down, “Spencer,” she whimpers.

Spencer pulls out a moment later, quickly turning her over onto her back, “Listen, slut I’m only going to say this one more time” he snarls, “shut your fucking mouth.”

Before she has even a moment to respond, Spencer has her legs spread, and he’s thrusting into her again. This time she does scream, Spencer watches the tears roll down her face, but he also notices the moment of her hips rolling down to meet his quick thrusts.

Cat can’t help herself, as her hips shift slightly, the slightly better angle giving her an intense amount of pleasure. She can’t help but think about what she did to him to get him to agree to this, she made him rethink all his morals, and she brought it up for weeks, before he even thought about considering it. What the hell was she doing? Was she actually enjoying dating him? That definitely hadn’t been part of the plan. She was the one who was really using him after all. He was just her little experiment, which made it so much easier for her not to feel bad the things she was making him do.

Fuck, Spencer thinks to himself. He wishes this could last longer, but he can feel his orgasm rising in the pit of his stomach, he was close, “fuck” he groans.

Spencer hadn’t expected Cat to hit him during, they hadn’t talked about that, but in the heat of the moment, when she reached up and struck him across the face, he couldn’t exactly say he didn’t enjoy it. It made the scene feel more real. Once he regains his thoughts, he wraps his hand around her neck, Cat gasping as he chokes her, “I’m going to make you regret that, bitch” he says, squeezing his hand tighter around her neck.

“Spencer” she gasps scratching at his hand around her neck, her hips rock down against his, as her eyes slip back into her head.

Spencer knows she’s close to her climax, he can tell by the way her back arches off the bed ever so slightly. He grips onto her hips thrusting harder into her.

When Cat comes, she sees stars, Spencer’s hand is still around her neck, and she feels like her body is on fire, and like she’s floating on a cloud all at the same time. Spencer climaxes a moment later, spilling over into the condom. He wants to kiss her, but he doesn’t, he almost doesn’t let her go, but he was done with her, so he releases her from his grasp, before he pulls out, leaving her feeling empty.

Cat pulls her legs up against her chest, letting herself look up at Spencer for only a moment before she turns her eyes away.

~*~

Cat stands in the kitchen, stirring some milk into her hot tea, “Do you want tea Spencey?” she asks softly.

Spencer smiles, looking up at her, she was still wearing her blonde wig, and he does want tea, “I’d love some tea” he says, watching her for a moment.

Cat smiles, pouring Spencer a cup of tea, before putting some sugar in for him, then setting the warm teacup on the table in front of him.

Spencer reaches up, pulling her into his lap, “I like Paige, but I want to spend the rest of the night with Cat” he says, gently taking off her blonde wig, exposing her auburn hair.

Cat smiles, leaning up kissing Spencer’s lips, “Thank you,” she says, “I know that couldn’t have been easy for you.”

Spencer looks at her for a moment, “It was easier than you think, but it was also really difficult, but we tried something new, and I’m glad I tried something new with you” he says softly.

Cat smiles, leaning up kissing Spencer again, “You are so special,” she says looking into his eyes.

Spencer smiles, "You wanna take that bath now?" he asks.

Cat grins, getting up from Spencer's lap, running into the bedroom, "Spencey don't keep me waiting."

 


End file.
